


Just a bit of a something I wrote for comment_fic.

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Immortality, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POTC, Jack Sparrow/Author choice, saling the seas 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a bit of a something I wrote for comment_fic.

"Captain Jack's Pirate Tours?" The voice is unmistakable; Jack turns and grins at the familiar figure clambering over the rail of the _Señorita Mala_. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"Hullo, Jamie. I'd think you'd be happy I've gone respectable. Overcharging customers all legal and above-board. So what brings you to lovely Cabo San Lucas?"

"Business, I'm afraid." Jack is disappointed to see that Jamie has what he thinks of as his Commodore face on; serious and determined. "And I was hoping that you'd help me."

"Help you with what?" Jack asks, and, out of sheer curiosity: "and what business are you in, anyway?"

"Security consulting. I help protect people from the ruthless and the amoral."

"Especially if they pay you, eh, _Admiral_?"

The last time they parted, back in '78 or '9, a comment like that would have gotten a wince or a barb in return. But now, Jamie merely gives him a bittersweet smile. "I do pro bono work when I can, but even an immortal has to eat."

As efficiently as if he's delivering a report to the Admiralty, Jamie lays out the situation; the seventeen-year-old daughter of an American politician being held hostage to ensure her mother's vote on something-or-other, Jack really doesn't pay much (or any) attention to politics.

"So what's the plan?" he asks at last.

"They're holed up several miles up the coast. They'll be watching out for anything that looks military or paramilitary ... "

"But if a local charter cruise shows up, they'll think it's a bunch of tourists, even when we drift closer, and Bob's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, and -- how do you know I won't sell you out?"

For an answer, Jamie kisses him, presses his body close, grinds his hips against Jack's -- and then steps away, grinning. "I think you'll enjoy our private victory party."

"So you're offering your body as payment ... how debauched."

"You only have yourself to blame for that, Jack." Jamie leaned back against the railing, and gave him his most irresistible smile. "So you're in?"

"It's been too long since I've had a proper adventure."


End file.
